


1582

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: 31_days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wheel of life turns and the dream continues... an alternate universe or a tale of reincarnation, Touya Akira comes as the nobleman Hara Maruchino, an emissary of the Shogun, who meets a Jesuit novice who wishes to learn how to play the game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1582

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal 31 Days community.   
> AU Theme: October 2 / Fortuna  
> Pairing / Characters: Maruchino Hara (Touya) / Brother Miguel (Shindou)
> 
> Author’s note: 
> 
> On February 20, 1582, Ito Mansho, Japan’s first official emissary to Europe left Nagasaki   
> accompanied by the noblemen Chijiwa Migeru, Nakaura Jurian and Hara Maruchino,   
> their tutor and interpreter Diego de Mesquita and the embassy’s sponsor, Alessandro Valignano,   
> an Italian Jesuit missionary…

The wheel of life turns and the dream continues…

 

1582

 

Hara pressed his hands against Miguel’s dark novice robes, touching the warm fine muscles of his chest. Miguel’s breath was fast against his neck, the boy’s hand already sliding into where his robe fell open from the obi.

“Father Valignano will expect me soon,” Miguel said before Hara moved his hands to the boy’s hips, pulling them together until aroused hardness touched through wool and silk. “We can’t… now… I have prayers…”

“Then let me… quickly…” Hara spoke into Miguel’s ear, the curl of blond hair enticing in its strangeness still.

“No. I’m really only suppose to be here to give you this.” The boy nudged the ornate wooden chest with his foot. “For Father Valignano’s lessons.” He pulled away, his face charmingly downcast, the red blush as beautiful as any woman’s paints.

Hara sighed and let him go. He pulled on the sleeve of his kimono, straightening it from habit. “So what is it?”

Miguel shook his head. “I do not know but Father Valignano said that Lord Nakaura would be happy for its return.”

“Return?” Hara knelt now on the wooden floor and worked the ornate iron clasp until it fell open. The heavy planked lid was lined with soft dark wool not unlike Miguel’s robes. Pulling aside the soft wrapping, Hara felt now the hard smooth surface, his fingers wonderingly tracing the fine etched lines and small places where stones of shell and slate had been played by many hands.

It was a goban. Beautifully cut from his own native Katsura tree, solid and golden in color. And two dark wooden bowls.

“Where did the Jesuit…?” he asked, still running his hands over its face like a lover reunited. The boy’s robe brushed against his back as Miguel stepped aside but Hara reached up to catch his thin wrist. “Where?” he asked again.

“Father Valignano did not tell me. But I suspect that it was given to the father by one of your daimyo…”

“Who?” he asked sharply.

“I do not know. Truly.” Hara realized then that it didn't really matter now and he was scaring the young priest. The important thing was the gods and fortune’s favor that saw to the the goban’s safe return to his master’s family. He closed the lid, sealing the chest and stood slowly running his hand over Miguel’s hip and arm to gentle the boy, perhaps to recapture their earlier passion.

“Hara-san…” His name on Miguel’s lips was a breathy and pleasing thing. He caught the smooth chin in his hand and brought their mouths together again. This time, the boy let him part his soft lips with his eager tongue so that he could savor the flavor of his mouth. Despite the hardships of their ship bound voyage, the taste was sweet like fresh water. 

The boy groaned and Hara once again brought their bodies together…

Voices calling out to one another, the far away sound of the ship’s bell, caused Miguel to pull away with a start. “I must go… I have prayers…”

“Yes, go,” he said roughly. He would make sure that they had their satisfaction later then. He looked back down at the chest with its treasure. “Tell Father Valignano that Nakaura-dama is most grateful for his gift and I look forward to our next lesson.”

Miguel suddenly looked up into Hara’s face, his strange green eyes suddenly bright and sharp. “Hara-san, will you teach me too? To play this game?”

Hara laughed and tried to rub his hand over the boy’s short hair but Miguel pulled away, seemingly displeased by the gesture.

“No Hara-san. I want… I want…”

Hara let his hand fall away, frowning as he studied the suddenly serious face of his lover. “What is it that you want, Brother Miguel?”

The boy looked down, his eyes moving briefly over the wood box. “I want you to look at me like that. Like you looked at that… look at me… only me…” he said as soft as a heart’s whisper.

Hara nodded, understanding. Such was the nature of the game. It enslaved its player, instilling a desire almost as enticing as sex. “I will teach you Miguel.”

The boy looked up then, smiling again. He nodded, his eyes bright and happy, leaving him, running back down the ship’s dark passage. 

Hara grunted with a different kind of satisfaction as he lifted up the chest, wondering at the boy’s strength that he was able to carry it to him, down all the ship’s ladders. He laughed. Indeed, the boy had many hidden talents and sometimes demonstrated a quick mind. Perhaps he would prove to be a worthy opponent. 

There was time after all.

 

\- owari -


End file.
